Bajo las aguas profundas y oscuras
by Megan Cross
Summary: Esa niña de ojos color de mar tenía algo que lo atraía... Un talento para fascinarlo.


**Bajo las aguas profundas y oscuras**

_Esa niña de ojos color de mar tenía algo que a Harry le atraía…_

Advertencia: AU Voldemort murió en 1992.

* * *

Harry contempló la ventana que tenía frente a él. Pudo ver las gotas de lluvia chocar con el cristal, resbalando hasta tocar la fría piedra que conformaba el inmenso castillo que llamaba hogar. Harry sonrió. La lluvia siempre lo hizo sentir un extraño poder dentro de él, como si cada gota lo llenara de serenidad y tranquilidad, dándole una confianza que no recordaba haber experimentado jamás. Era como si la lluvia lo fortaleciera.

Se asomó por la ventana, viendo el reflejo de la casi vacía Sala Común: no quedaban más que unos cuantos niños de primero haciendo deberes de Pociones. Notó que nuevamente Lavender y Ron decidieron otorgar a Morfeo un poco de su tiempo, yaciendo uno junto al otro en un sofá frente al fuego de la chimenea. A veces envidiaba a su amigo por tener una mujer como Lavender a su lado, que lo amara como ella lo hacía. Al igual que Lily amó a James.

Suspiró, y levantándose salió de la Sala Común hacia los amplios corredores de Hogwarts. Iluminada simplemente por las antorchas y la poca luz que se filtraba a través de los rojos vitrales, la Torre de Gryffindor se veía acogedora. Aún así él decidió salir de esa cómoda estancia y se encaminó hacia el Gran Salón.

Vacío.

Meditó por unos instantes en regresar a su Sala Común, pero recordó la imagen de Ron y Lavender durmiendo juntos ahí. Recordándolo, entendió la razón por la que Hermione prefería pasar ahora más tiempo con Ginny Weasley que con ellos. Al final, no queriendo añorar más a alguien que nunca estuvo con él, Harry pasó de regresar y se dirigió hacia afuera.

A pesar de la tormenta que arreciaba, no se inmutó. Puso sobre él varios encantamientos que lo mantendrían cálido, seco y limpio incluso si decidía tomar un baño en el lago. Salió del castillo con un aire reflexivo que solo los días como este podían inspirar en él.

Siempre le gustaron las tormentas y la lluvia. Caminar bajo ella era lo único que podía tranquilizarlo, y en esta ocasión su tranquilidad lo llevó nuevamente a pensar en su soledad.

No se había sentido tan sólo desde que fue a vivir a Grimmauld Place con su padrino. Sonrió al recordar todas las conversaciones que con él tuvo: memorias de sus padres, de Hogwarts en ese tiempo, remembranzas de la cruel guerra…Momentos que compartió con su padrino y lo llenaron de cariño. Pero Harry supo que no era suficiente. Llegó un momento en que comenzó a anhelar una bruja con quién compartir sus alegrías y tristezas.

De nuevo el mago suspiró. Harry trajo a su memoria la tarde que cumplió dieciséis años. Sirius le explicó por primera vez cómo era que los magos encontraban a su 'media naranja'. Le dijo de las tradiciones que se convirtieron en una ley para la Magia: un mago sabrá quién es su compañera ideal al verla después de su cumpleaños dieciséis.

En la víspera de tal fecha, Harry se encontró con un descomunal montón de cartas –peticiones de compromiso- de brujas que clamaban amarlo. Desde Ginny Weasley hasta Susan Bones. Las rechazó a todas. Supo que ninguna era la indicada. Todas ellas, le dijo su magia, buscaban su fama, dinero o poder. No eran razones suficientes para Harry.

Sin darse cuenta, Harry llegó a la orilla del Lago, junto a un gran acebo que varias veces vio frecuentar a Demelza Robins.

Su corazón se aceleró. Demelza era hasta ese día la única bruja que logró capturar más de dos segundos de su atención. Algo tenía esa bruja que hizo a Harry voltearla a ver tantas veces durante los últimos dos años. Tal vez fueron sus ojos verdeazulados que resplandecían bajo la luz, que siempre le recordaron el mar con su eterno vals entre movimiento y calma. Quizá fue su cabello rojo que se movía siempre como si flotara en el agua, suave, largo… Siempre invitándolo a acariciarlo.

Pero más que ninguna otra cosa, fue su voz lo que cautivó a Harry. Cuando la escuchó reír por primera vez le fascinó el melodioso sonido, más celestial que las liras angélicas del paraíso muggle. En la voz de Demelza, Harry encontró su deleite. A partir de entonces, no buscó más que sentarse cerca de donde ella estuviera para lograr escuchar esa placentera voz.

Pareció siempre que Demelza bien enterada estaba de lo que en Harry llegó a provocar. La chispa de sus ojos al verla no pasó desapercibida para la bruja dos años menor que él y ella la usó para atraerlo aún más. Para conquistar ese corazón que ninguna otra bruja logró siquiera tocar. Ella lo hizo.

Demelza orilló a Harry a una situación tan difícil para él, pues Harry sintió más de una vez el deseo de tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla. Aunque sencilla situación para un nacido de muggles o un traidor a la sangre, para él no era así. Harry supo a no tan temprana edad que si pretendía a una bruja, debía esperar al cumpleaños dieciséis de ella.

Demelza no era mayor de trece cuando por primera vez Harry se fijó en ella, y aunque él no tuviera más que quince años, sus pensamientos no eran del todo castos. Inocentes y honestos, sí, pero no tan inmaculados como ella merecía. Simplemente al verla Harry la imaginó, más de una vez, bailando desnuda de toda ropa entre sus brazos; cantando para él con susurros de inmenso placer. No, nada decorosos para una bruja de sangre limpia que respetaba las tradiciones como lo era Demelza.

Así que con profunda desesperación fue que Harry escondió esos deseos que Demelza despertaba en él. Los encerró en el fondo de su mente, tan bien resguardados que ni el más hábil legeremántico pudo haberlos sacado de su confinamiento. Como si los hubiera dejado hundirse en el mar y perderse bajo las aguas profundas y oscuras.

Con decisión, Harry evitó verla y siquiera escucharla durante un tiempo. Cosa que no pudo lograr del todo al unirse ella al equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Harry, como Capitán del equipo, aumentó las horas de entrenamiento al máximo permitido por la profesora McGonagall y aunque tuvo quejas de los demás integrantes, sólo importaba la sonrisa cómplice que Demelza le dedicó.

Durante todas esas horas de entrenamiento, Harry nunca hizo más que observarla y escucharla. Sonrió cada vez que un gol de Demelza atravesaba los aros; cada vez que ella lanzaba al aire exclamaciones de triunfo al vencer a Ginny y Katie; cada vez que durante un partido esquivó ella las bludgers con esa precisión con la que se le reconocía en Hogwarts.

Pero lo que más disfrutó fueron sin duda las miradas y sonrisas que ambos se dirigían a escondidas de los demás integrantes del equipo. Sólo Ron lo notó y le guiñó el ojo a Harry. El mago Potter sonrió con pretensión.

Sin duda alguna Demelza era la única mujer que Harry podía llamar perfecta y al parecer también gustaba de él. ¿Entonces por qué el sentimiento de soledad?

Bajo el árbol, Harry se recargó en una roca especialmente tallada para semejar un asiento y cerró los ojos. Su padrino lo mencionó una vez: hasta que su magia no estuviera junto a la de ella él no estaría completo. Y muchas veces Harry se dejó llevar y trató de tocar la magia de ella con suaves hilos de la suya propia. Siempre los halló cálidos y alegres, con una sensación de libertad que le fascinaba.

Esa chica tenía ese talento: fascinarlo.

El mago abrió sus ojos al sentir su magia revolotear y volteó en dirección al castillo a tiempo para ver nada menos que a Demelza emerger sobre las rocas. Ambos se sonrieron, cómplices, al verse a los ojos.

— Demelza— dijo Harry embelesado por la única belleza que siempre logró atraparlo.

La chica se sentó en el suelo sin preocuparse de poder ensuciar sus exquisitamente fabricadas ropas.

— Capitán Potter — mencionó ella a forma de saludo.

Ambos se sumieron en un profundo silencio, contemplando cómo las gotas de agua perforaban la revuelta superficie del lago. Minutos pasaron y Harry aprovechó la magnífica oportunidad para deleitarse con el aroma a mar que exhalaba la chica. Contempló de reojo cómo su suave piel pareció resplandecer bajo las gotas de agua que lograron filtrarse a través del acebo que los recubría. Escuchó su acompasado respirar y sintió su magia bailar alrededor de él.

Cada vez más fuerte cayeron los proyectiles de transparente agua sobre el paisaje e incluso ellos comenzaron a sentirse mover por el fuerte viento que se dejó venir.

— ¿Crees que deberíamos regresar? — preguntó Harry, que vio la perfecta situación para estar con ella un poco más de tiempo a solas en el castillo. Tal vez la llevaría a las cocinas, donde seguramente los elfos les prepararían riquísimos manjares. O tal vez llevarla a los invernaderos que con la lluvia y la débil luz estarían hermosos.

Sin embargo, tal posibilidad le fue negada al escuchar la respuesta de Demelza.

— Quedémonos más, ¿sí? — dijo con su melodiosa voz, convenciendo con ella a Harry. No le dio tiempo al mago de responder antes de volver a hablar —. Tal vez podamos quedarnos para siempre.

El mago la miró y en los ojos de ella encontró expectativas y anhelo. Demelza, su mujer soñada, ¿le pidió estar con ella eternamente?

La bruja se puso en pie y sonrió a Harry.

— Hoy es mi cumpleaños dieciséis, Harry — comentó Demelza mirando fijamente al mago.

Dicho esto, se quitó la capa, la túnica y se dejó simplemente el vestido. Harry pudo apreciar a Demelza como sólo en sueños lo había hecho. El vestido color verde menta era de tela vaporosa, y bajo ella Harry contempló el atrayente contorno del cuerpo de Demelza.

Ella desató los broches y listones de su cabello, dejando que sus sutiles rizos cayeran en cascada sobre sus hombros.

— ¿Qué haces Demelza? — reaccionó el mago levantándose.

Demelza rió con el sonido musical que a Harry encantaba. Con sus delicados dedos se peinó el cabello, desenredando inexistentes nudos de él.

— Te amo, Harry — dijo ella acercándose a Harry —. Y sé que tú me amas. He sentido tu magia a mí alrededor, ahuyentando a otros chicos de mí, protegiéndome, contándome tus sueños…

Harry se sintió enrojecer por la vergüenza. Por querer sentirla un poco más puso en evidencia sus intenciones y sus más impuros anhelos.

— Eres muy joven, Demelza — se disculpó, apenado, Harry —. No debí exponerte a esa clase de…

— ¿Sensualidad? — preguntó con coquetería Demelza.

Harry se apenó increíblemente y se preparó para ofrecer una disculpa apropiada.

— Mi magia y yo no somos tan inocentes como tú crees, Harry — le dijo Demelza con una sonrisa ahora tímida —. No me digas que nunca notaste que entre mis compañeras fui yo quien más rápido desarrolló su magia, porque sé que lo hiciste. Te asombraste de mí poder.

Harry la siguió viendo sin comprender del todo lo que Demelza trató de decirle con esas palabras. ¿Quiénes más que los magos y brujas híbridos tenían esa característica?

— Soy una doncella del mar — reveló por fin la chica ante la mirada de comprensión de Harry —. Y te aseguro que tus deseos, para nosotras, no son impuros. Pude responder antes a tu llamado como tú lo hiciste con el mío, pero eres lord de la Casa Potter y su magia no me dejaría estar contigo hasta que….

— Hasta que cumplieras los dieciséis.

Ella asintió con una mirada llena de expectación ante la respuesta que Harry daría, respuesta que no fue más que un beso que Harry dio a la doncella del mar. Tantos sentimientos se comunicaron los dos que su magia los envolvió hasta que se apagó con un resplandor dorado. Harry se separó de Demelza tosiendo y sosteniéndose el pecho con una mano.

Al final comenzó a reír y ella se le unió.

— ¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que si entro en el lago no necesitaré aire para respirar? — preguntó aún sonriendo Harry, esperando que la respuesta de ella fuera justo lo que quería escuchar.

Demelza sonrió y lo besó de nuevo, maravillándose en su masculina esencia.

— Capitán — comenzó a explicar —, las doncellas del mar no somos tan egoístas como las sirenas. Por darme el honorable título de Lady Potter, has recibido parte de mi magia. Eres parte de dos mundos al igual que yo.

Harry la besó una vez más antes de que Demelza Potter guiara a su ahora esposo bajo las aguas del lago y de la lluvia que nunca dejó de caer.

* * *

NA: En este fic, las 'doncellas del mar' son el resultado de mezclar sangre de sirena y de humano. Algo así como Fleur es mitad Veela, pero sería más como mitad sirena.


End file.
